vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
109820-gear-up-process-through-hunting-for-a-single-stat-ridiculous
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- Not just crafting, but the fact that dropped/bought items have random runes only compounds the issue. Non perfect rolls means most items vet dungeon drops are junk compared to crafted unless it has high AP. Leave random rune slots on crafted and set the ones on drops/bought gear and viola with the other rune changes and crafted stat caps the problems are solved. Instead they are adding a dungeon crawler reroll option into an MMO. Why use random loot to inflate the amount of time played and having to collect the same item 5 times. Logic escapes Carbine and they still cannot see the light. | |} ---- Crafting isn't the problem at all. If the stats weren't so far out of balance a 125/3/3 piece of gear would basically be garbage But they are that far out of balance so completely lopsided crafted gear is amazing instead of terrible | |} ---- Yeah gear drops have completely random stats. People have posted pics of healing weapons with tank stats on them. Rng on rune slots at least I can understand if not agree with... but totally random stats on items is really silly and seems like somebody either got carried away or had one too many shots the night before. | |} ---- It's nostalgia for Diablo 2 loot and the hunt for that JACKPOT item that rolled perfectly while everyone else has janky stuff | |} ---- Except Diablo threw loot at you like a machine gun. :lol: | |} ---- Actually it's still part of it. I'm not saying it is the only problem and that the stat budgeting is only one aspect of a much larger issue in terms of itemization. I didn't list simply the stat budgeting, but also runes, time to acquire, stats being useless and or scaling poorly, etc... Let's say for that the stats themselves were all worth it having and you didn't have the issue with base health vs grit for example, then it comes down to the role you're trying to fill such as tanking which would primarily focus on defensive stats. You'd still have the problem of budgeting coming in to play unless they modify how much you can place and increase the minimum you can have for a stat. The 125+ stat with +3s is an extreme example of how far you can push a stat, but even balanced crafted items can in some cases exceed dropped gear due to the high ceiling and low base allowed. Effectively crafting is not working as intended because you're capable of exceeding the respective tier with and without lopsided stats. When you combine that with how easy it is to create multiples of a certain piece for the correct rune setup in the same or less time it takes to run a dungeon/adventure to get 1 item, crafting can and sometimes does trump dropped gear. | |} ---- It would be better if there was some kind of "diminishing returns" or something that made sure you didn't stack one stat in lieu of the others. As it stands, since AP trumps crit no matter the relative amounts, and AP comes from one stat, crafted gear generally has one stat. | |} ---- That's what I'd imagine the overcharge to do really. Perhaps making it harder to respec your crafting talents too would help with this, becuase often crafters at least for armorer will only go up to tier 4 then respect for a really small amount of voucher points(I dont remember offhand, but it's less than 2k a respec at that point) It's also hard for me to really say what might work best in my opinion, because I don't know exactly how new stat weights when/if implemented will be or the charge equation for them which I imagine or would hope might be adjusted to coincide with said changes. I'm very hesitant to say "This is what will solve our problems" without having all the numbers in hand. It goes for runes as well where I lvoe the ideas proposed by J-tal, but it's hard for me to go "that's perfect!" without seeing it in practice if that makes sense... | |} ---- No, that makes sense. We're all waiting to see. | |} ---- ---- Thank you for the reassuring answer, LittleLionMan, it's good to know that the situation isn't so dire that stacking AP/SP would be absolutely mandatory. And thank you all for giving very informative answers. What you said about DDs neglecting defensive stats like shield/health made me to conclusion that while it's a great idea to have DDs and Healers take their ability to survive into consideration, such concept requires a dramatic shift in understanding of how one fulfills her/his role in a group. I think we all (perhaps except for GW2 players) are used to think that amount of health/sheild we have at max level is enough and as long as healers do their jobs well, there is no need to bother with defensive stats on gear. It may be that PvE encounters are balanced around DDs and Healers having exactly as much health/shield as they get at max level. It would've been great if everyone would care about their health pools and survivability, it would certainly make gearing up process deeper and a bit more engaging. Trading some damage for survivability is a tough decision. However, all that is just a wishful thinking. The situation with stat balance caught me completely off-guard, I was so confident that Carbine would've had these intricate but absolutely crucial for hardcore gamers (target audience, after all) game systems polished prior to release. Sure, crafting being useless or almost useless in modern MMORPGs is something developers try to fix in their games and I'm all for crafting being useful. But it seems like Carbine went way too far in making crafting meaningful. Odd that so many good suggestions were given to help with the situation, yet we are still to hear a word from developers about PvE stat balancing and raiding gear being inferior to craftable (at least I haven't heard anything to date, except for changes to runes). Do you think we can expect any changes in that department? Meaningful changes. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Yup. It's a system that works well for endless hack-n-slash craziness where your'e just mowing down enemies and plowing through hundreds of loot drops. It does not work for an MMO where you get a couple drops per boss kill. | |} ---- Guess I'd better bust out the teleporting sorceress bot so I can earn some money then haha. | |} ---- I always knew crafting is a big problem in the game if we have to give gold to the crafting tycoons for Bis gears. | |} ---- ---- Oh, that's very good. I was afraid group/raid leaders would be saying "What, you didn't stack AP/SP on your gear? Pfft! Dismissed." But if that's mostly for hardcore min/max'ers then I guess I won't encounter that kind of players too often. | |} ---- It seems like the crafted gear will soon be a step below adventure gear as far as rune slots go. We'll see how that pans out. | |} ----